<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It'll Hit The Roof by ekzxo (2870)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518900">It'll Hit The Roof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo'>ekzxo (2870)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(needs to be an official ao3 tag), Accidental Voyeurism, Baekhyun's Jebal Kink, Begging, Canon Compliant, Dirty Thoughts, Eavesdropping, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Oblivious!Jongin, Secret Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Whiny!Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin learns the awkward way that Baekhyun and Sehun have been fooling around and Sehun is a surprisingly vocal bottom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>First Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It'll Hit The Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Pillow Prince's prompt #172! </p><p>Summary changed to a very simplified description because my original summary wasn't giving this any attention, sigh. ):</p><p>back to basics:</p><p>IF I DIDNT KNOW ANY BETTER I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I SUMBITTED THIS PROMPT IN MY SLEEP LMAO BC I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND ITS EXACTLY MY THING ADJENWJNJK SORRY FOR YELLING</p><p>i claimed this and wrote this all in the same night because i have way more fun and ease writing masturbation than actual penetrative sex??? it's easier and i don't gotta think about more than one body lmaoooas ??????? anyways do enjoy it very much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why’d you look at him like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun’s head snaps in Jongin’s direction so suddenly, Jongin bets his neck hurts. He purses his lips out and shakes his head. “Not looking at him like that. Like what, Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin groans, “Don't tell me you’re playing a prank on Suho-hyung. It’s not funny when you do things like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. I’ll convince Baekhyun to stop,” Sehun sighs pathetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun must have come closer to the pair because he takes a seat in between Jongin and Sehun and happens to add, “Stop what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nini wants us to not mess with hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion while drinking his canned fizzy drink. Jongin continues to notice the two as they exchange a suspicious look before Baekhyun leans against Sehun’s body and laces their fingers together. He mutters out, “Oh! Okay, Jonginnie, I promise I won’t. Hyung promises!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin doesn’t really believe them, but he decides he told them twice already. Third times the charm. They won’t do anything. He’s sure of it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A shrill moan comes from the room beside him. Sehun’s hotel room. He knows that Sehun has a guest because just before he went into the bathroom for a quick shower, he heard the door open and close. He and Sehun went into their rooms together so it would mean that Sehun did welcome somebody about fifteen minutes ago. He thinks less of it and hopes that they won’t get into too much fun tonight because Jongin really wants to sleep well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, uh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? What is it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongin thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it’s Baekhyun who’s visiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Baek!” It’s Sehun crying out tiresomely, his breathing pattern seems inconsistent with his voice anxious with each call of Baekhyun's name. Which happens about numerous times after the first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are they playing pillow fight or something? Isn’t it too late, aren’t they too tired, or maybe too old to play? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the way he’s lying on his back, he shoves both sides of the pillow against his head, blocking out the noise. It doesn’t help, not a single ounce. It now sounds cottony with Sehun’s moans and pleas continuing to resonate through the walls. Sehun is such a whiny brat, crying out for Baekhyun, begging for mercy for him to stop hitting him with pillows. Then again, Jongin doesn’t seem to be hearing the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it feels like the way Sehun makes it out is like he’s asking Baekhyun to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep going</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Baekhyun fuck, fuck please,” Sehun cries out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that… it sounds like he’s asking for Baekhyun to stop hitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>kindly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeah, that’s it, right?</span>
</p><p><span>“Hyung, yes, yes hyung— </span><em><span>right there</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>fuck</span></em> <em><span>Baekhyun</span></em><span>!”</span></p><p>
  <span>Now that sends a shiver down Jongin’s spine. There’s nothing playful about Sehun’s whining. It’s low and sultry, heavy with desperation and greed. His words, the meaning behind them is nothing innocent and playful but suggestive and submissive. And to think they were having a pillow fight? They sure are messing around on the bed alright, but they aren’t playing with freaking pillows. And what confuses Jongin most is… what are they doing then? It seems as if Sehun is receiving the pleasure, which ultimately stoops Jongin. Sehun bottoming? It seems absurd but the evidence is right there, all from Sehun’s whimpering and begging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin feels like an outsider. He’s practically intruding just by laying on this bed and letting his ears absorb the sweet sounds flowing out from Sehun’s lips. He can’t believe he’s dwelling on the sounds comity from his younger member. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What bothers him most is that he wants to hear more. He wants to indulge in the high pitched cries. He wants to hear Sehun beg, not only for Baekhyun to do something, but he wants to hear Sehun ask for it harder, faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind goes as far as to imagine what Sehun looks like right now. His ass sticking upright into the air as he sways his hips from side to side, like the silly little tease he is in the public eye. Baekhyun being such a firm man who gets what he wants would probably spank him and demand him to stop being so needy and greedy, or else. Baekhyun probably has three fingers crooked in Sehun’s tight, perky asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Jongin can understand why Sehun must be the bottom. He’s got the finest ass of the group, maybe the finest amongst all boy idols in the music industry. It’s plump and milky, and Jongin knows how smooth it is without a single blemish because Baekhyun once pantsed Sehun jokingly. He didn’t think that Sehun wasn’t wearing anything under his basketball shorts, therefore exposing Sehun’s fat ass and fat cock. Aside from what he’s got on the outside, Jongin should’ve known. He knows how much of a tempered brat he is. While needing to get what he wants, he is always aware when he can or cannot act this way with his hyungs. He always wants and usually gets, but under the right circumstance. No doubt that Sehun would want his ass fucked into oblivion by begging out of desperation and Baekhyun would give it to him in approval once he’s content with Sehun’s actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun and Baekhyun are perfect for each other. Jongin wonders why he never thought of that before. Then again, the two don’t have to be an exclusive couple, maybe they’re just fooling around. If either of these things, what he keeps questioning on repeat is </span>
  <em>
    <span>how long?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Want your cock, hyung. Inside… now, please,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again, baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the first time he’s hearing Baekhyun’s voice. Jongin admits that even he has an appealing voice that makes Jongin’s head spin right now. Jongin’s never been attracted to Sehun or Baekhyun. Let alone, he doesn’t have much of an interest for women or men specifically. He doesn’t know since he isn’t granted many chances to participate in developing interest. But at this very moment, he’s only certain of one thing, and that is how solid his cock feels against his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fill me up, hyung. Fuck me, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please? You want it? My cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Baekhyun, please—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin can’t take it anymore. He tugs the thin blankets off his body and slips his waistband just below his balls to free them out along with his rock hard cock that he immediately gropes with two hands. He doesn’t hear anything besides the bed creaking from the other room. He slicks up his cock with his own spit then starts stroking himself languidly, just waiting for another exchange of words that’ll stir him even stronger. He thinks that he needs to sit up to hear better, so he does, pressing his back against the bedroom and tilting his head back. He wants to turn on the light but then he’ll be reminded that he’s in a bedroom by himself, fucking his fist to the sound of his two dear friends. They’re getting up to a lot of fun. Jongin wishes he was asleep before it all. His fingers are just digging into the head of his cock while he bites his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How pathetic of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he thinks this really is stupid and how Sehun and Baekhyun aren’t even getting it on anymore, Sehun sobs. He releases a heavy, throat-wrecked sob. It’s in between a cry and scream, where Jongin can’t tell if this should be a good thing or a bad thing. But then he keeps chanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes yes yes Baekhyun yes please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Jongin knows he’s having the time of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his fist tightening around his length, he strokes fast, imagining if he were inside Sehun. Hot and tight, that’s how he’d feel around Jongin as he’d take him so, so good. He would fuck him from behind just to watch Sehun’s fat ass slap against his hips. Hold them tight, and control it, force his cheeks to press against Jongin’s hips while he thrusts. It would be electric between them, with the way Sehun claps back onto Jongin’s pelvis. He can only imagine this while Baekhyun gets to live it. He gets to drill into Sehun relentlessly and make all those wails and moans happen. Having this in mind, he flips the switch and imagines how Baekhyun fucks Sehun. Baekhyun loves and adores Sehun so much, they’d probably face each other. Baekhyun has a small frame but it doesn’t mean he can’t fuck Sehun’s brains out. He would plunge his entire cock into Sehun, filling him up to the brim before pulling out and giving him another sharp thrust. He would probably focus more on movement than speed, giving it to him hard and deep, allowing Sehun to claw on his back every time he bottoms out determinedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, come, hyung I’m close,” Jongin catches loud and clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, not until I say so, Sehunnie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin didn’t think Baekhyun was that determined and dominant in bed. He knew he had this aurora to him already, on and off stage Baekhyun was always so skilled with asserting himself right. He was the one to guide his peers and make his statements and requests firmly. Jongin isn’t surprised that he talks to Sehun in this way. But it’s how he says it, that gets Jongin thrusting into his fist with his heels digging into the mattress. He says it so sweetly, and yet so suggestively. Even Jongin melts under it. He wonders how Sehun feels right now. </span>
</p><p><span>“I’ll be good for you, </span><em><span>h-hyung</span></em> <em><span>please</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Does my baby want to come from my cock or my mouth? Feed my cock to you until you’re crying all shaken up, or should you feed me? Let me eat you up with my mouth and tongue while you quiver on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The imagery does things to Jongin, making his cock twitch in his palm. He tries his absolute best to stifle his own moans as he already envisions the latter. It’s where Baekhyun would roll onto the left side of the bed while Sehun would get on top of him reversed and push his ass against Baekhyun’s face. He’d finger Sehun’s hole skillfully, slipping his slim single digits in just to tease him before leaving open mouthed kisses against his rim. He’d push his tongue in and out, shifting from lapping and nibbling the ring of muscle. Sehun would be weak on top of him, trying to maintain his balance but failing. Baekhyun would let him, he’d let himself suffocate beneath Sehun because he’d want to give Sehun everything. Even if it means he’ll eat Sehun’s ass until he can’t breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun—</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cock. Want you to see me come. Want you to come with me. All over me, hyung. Come all over me,” Sehun says breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is as pathetic as it gets, while Sehun and Baekhyun are about to come so hard together that it’ll hit the roof, Jongin flips over onto his stomach and grinds against the mattress. He takes off his pants entirely and uses one of the pillows to put in between his thighs. The coolness makes him shiver in pleasure when his cock comes into contact with it. He listens to the sound of skin slapping and the way the bed frame begins to hit against the wall. He assumes Baekhyun is really going at it harder than ever, pounding into Sehun so shamelessly and vicious. All he hears is Sehun wailing, sobbing, crying. It’s everything that seems concerning in the world, and yet Jongin knows perfectly well that Sehun is in the most blissed out state he’s ever been in. Jongin can say as much for himself as he fucks into the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun, Baekhyun, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> Baek!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got you, baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sehun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s it, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urged by their climaxes, Jongin begins to feel a warm stir in his stomach, tugging at his insides and begging him to take action. He kneels onto the bed and gets his hand back onto his cock while his other hand occupies his neglected nipples, pressing his thumbs hard against them. He comes all over the pillow and mattress, letting out low and loud groans and moans. He lies breathlessly and blankly, a fist clenching and unclenching around the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hear what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s silent for a good few seconds before Baekhyun responds, “Nothing. Get some rest sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to, babe. But not like this. It smells of sex and… sex. Sorry, we just can’t Sehun-ssi. So sorry, I’ll call you in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin hears Sehun sigh heavily before he utters out a quick, “I love you,” then Baekhyun returns the same three words. The door opens and shuts shortly. It’s all too silent now. Jongin stares blankly at the darkness. They were too sweet, too gentle. That is the reason for their lingering touches and fond stares. He lays tiredly in bed, both mentally and physically, and concludes that they are not fooling around. Love is complicated, but serious. And what Sehun and Baekhyun have is complicated, serious love. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you end up pranking hyung yesterday, didn’t you?” Jongin says to Sehun who eats a simple muffin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. We didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They never even meant to prank Junmyeon. It was all a cover up. Jongin can’t fucking believe he fell for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin laid awake all night thinking about what Sehun and Baekhyun did. More importantly, he spent the entire night thinking about what he did because of them. He knew for a fact that they went at it again through the phone because Sehun was moaning about a half hour after Baekhyun's departure, crying out Baekhyun’s name at two in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jongin squints hard enough, he can see Baekhyun’s attempt last night, him trying badly not to mark Sehun. He’s failed because Jongin can see them. Then again, they aren’t that noticeable. It would only be noticeable to someone who knows what they were up to the previous night. Everybody else wouldn’t bat an eyelash towards Sehun’s neck. Lucky them. Jongin is mortified with the night’s noise and it’s proof on Sehun’s red skin and how he walks with a slight limp. If he gets to see Baekhyun change his top anytime soon today, he’d probably see red marks clawing down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung could you pass the—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin shivers, not in the good way. His body shakes and he’s suddenly so uncomfortable (hearing Sehun call Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> word). “Goodness, please don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like syrup?” Baekhyun asks softly while passing the syrup in Sehun’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want any type of fluid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, did you get enough sleep?” Jongdae asks while patting his back comfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin shakes his head with mortification. He then morphs his terrified expression into something calm so he won’t scare his members. He doesn’t want Sehun to know that he knows either. So he takes a deep breath and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept pretty early. Just woke up too early so now I’m getting sleepy again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol scoffs. “Lucky you. I had a room across Sehun and he was giving some girl the best dicking of her life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Sehun says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin darts his eyes in Sehun’s direction and he spots him with his jaw loose, slack on the ground with his wide eyes suddenly glistening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got up in the middle of it and immediately left for a walk, by the time I came back you were done. Phew. But who’s the lucky lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin and Baekhyun let out a sudden burst of laughter. Baekhyun stares at Jongin bizarrely like he’s wondering why Jongin is laughing as well. All at once, Baekhyun’s laugh seizes and he glares at Jongin. Jongin bites his lips and averts his eyes. Though in his mind he’s still giggling. Sehun’s high moans are being mistaken for a woman. Baekhyun makes him moan like a girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The biggest joke is that Jongin likes it.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>huh,,,, was it alright? this was short and i did want to make it longer but with the prompt, it seemed best to leave it a bit open ended, but hey i still have another sehun-baekhyun-jongin fic for this fest so wheeeee!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>